familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ivanhoe, Victoria
| area = 5.1 | est = | stategov = Ivanhoe | fedgov = Jagajaga | dist1 = 10 | location1= Melbourne | dist2 = | location2= | near-nw = Preston | near-n = Bellfield | near-ne = Heidelberg | near-w = Thornbury | near-e = Eaglemont | near-sw = Alphington | near-s = Kew East | near-se = Ivanhoe East }} Ivanhoe is a suburb of Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, 10 km north-east of Melbourne's Central Business District. Its local government area is the City of Banyule. At the 2011 Census, Ivanhoe had a population of 11,085. History Ivanhoe Post Office opened on 1 September 1874. Ivanhoe North Post Office, on Waterdale Road near Banksia Street opened on 17 May 1926. An Ivanhoe West Post Office was open from 1955 until 1988. Geography The Yarra River forms the southern boundary of the suburb, with a golf course and a narrow riparian strip reserve. Upper Heidelberg Road Commercial Centre Upper Heidelberg Road is the suburb's centre, where the former Heidelberg Town Hall, now known as The Centre Ivanhoe, is located. The town hall is a classic 'art-deco' building on top of a hill, with a green neon clockface on a tower. Upper Heidelberg Road features a newsagent, book store, numerous restaurants and cafés, various banks, real estate agents and two supermarkets. Demographics In 2011 the average individual in Ivanhoe earned $728 per week, which was more than the national average of $577 per week. Ivanhoe is renowned for its older style homes, with many dating back to the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Transport The suburb has two railway stations; Ivanhoe, which is located in the Zone 1 and 2 overlap of the public transport system and Darebin, wholly within Zone 1, is also located in the suburb. Education The area hosts two of Melbourne's few private schools in the northern suburbs: Ivanhoe Grammar School and Ivanhoe Girls' Grammar School. It is also home to one of Victoria's oldest state schools, Ivanhoe Primary School, established in 1853. The Boulevard christmas lights One of Ivanhoe's most renowned features is the annual Christmas lights display on The Boulevard. Every year many residents in the street cover their homes and front gardens with lights and other colourful Christmas decorations, attracting many people from all over Melbourne to the extravaganza. The display was started by Bill King and George Whitelaw in the 1950s. After dark in the week before Christmas, traffic is grid-locked in this suburban street as it attracts over 100,000 people over the nine-day period of its display. It is commonly recognised as one of the most impressive Christmas displays throughout Melbourne, with many residents making it an annual visit. Sporting clubs *Ivanhoe Amateur Football Club since 1910 *Old Ivanhoe Grammarians Football Club est.1964 *Ivanhoe Knights Basketball Club *Ivanhoe Junior Football Club *Old Ivanhoe Grammarians Cricket Club *West Ivanhoe United Cricket Club *East Ivanhoe Saints Cricket Club *Ivanhoe Cricket Club *Ivanhoe Bowls Club est. 1912 *Golfers play at the Ivanhoe Golf Course on Vasey Street. Notable people * Cate Blanchett - Grew up in Ivanhoe. * Sam Bramham - Paralympic gold medalist lives in Ivanhoe. * Wilbur Wilde * The Nervo Twins See also * City of Heidelberg - A former Local Government Area of which Ivanhoe was a part. Sources Hessel, Michelle. (1999) Bouvelard of Christmas Dreams APA Publishing: 13 December 1999 retrieved 28 November 2005. References External links *Local History of Ivanhoe Category:Suburbs of Melbourne